Amigo Dungeon
Amigo Dungeon is a mini-game in Amigo Mode. It's a multiplayer mode in which players fight over points from battling monsters and items from random chests to win the mini-game. Basics In order to start, a player must host a group by first selecting the location and time limit for their game session. The player begins by select one of the following areas for their locale: List of Amigo Dungeons At first Will-o'-Wisp Academy will be the only location available in Amigo Dungeon. As players progress through the storyline, new dungeons are added to the mode. Time Limit Next the player can choose among five options of time limits for the session. *5 Minutes *10 Minutes *20 Minutes *30 Minutes *Unlimited Starting the Game After selecting the time limit, the host can choose which character can take part in the mini-game. It can be from Classmates or Egg Characters. Now the host can wait for up to five other Amigos to join or begin the mini-game as long two players are present. Joining a Party When choosing a party, the player can see the following: *Host Name *Location *Time Limit Once a party is selected, the player picks their character and waits for the host to start the mini-game. Mini-Game The mini-game can hold up to six different players. To win the mini-game, players must accumulate more points than their Amigos. There are various ways to gain and lose points. Making use of the mode features will help players take the upper hand. Menu An important feature to Amigo Dungeon is the menu. It will display current rankings and points of all players. It also contains a dialogue box to record any significant actions players have taken or any events that may occur in the area. Battle Battle in this mode are not random, instead enemies can been seen on screen. Approaching the enemies and talking to them will trigger a battle. Defeating these enemies will give the player more points. Events Event icons are shown on the top left corner of touch screen. These may appear after battle. Tapping it will bring up the menu showing anything important that has taken place. Hints Hint icons are shown on the top left corner of touch screen. These may appear after battle. Tapping the icon brings up the map allowing the player to see which directions treasures are hidden on the field. Treasure Finding treasure can be just as important as battling enemies. Opening a treasure chest provides the player points as well as items. Sometimes the player may find rares more worth while than winning the game. Opening the purple chest will cause the game to end. Points Players earn points by battling and finding treasure, but players can also lose points by falling in battle. Results At the end of the game, points will be tallied among the players. These points help to determine the end rank of each participant. Prizes are then distributed according to rank. Category:Amigo Mode